1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a cutter bit assembly and more particularly to a cutter bit assembly wherein an elongated cutter bit and a bit holder are removably attached to a bit block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In mining, digging and earth working operations, a cutting element is attached to a drive assembly wherein the drive assembly rotates or otherwise moves the cutting element. The cutting element contacts the surface to be worked dislodging material from the surface. As the cutting elements continue to contact the surface they tend to wear and break resulting in loss of efficiency of the mining, digging or earth working apparatus. The cutting element which is either broken or worn must be replaced. It is desired to have a cutting assembly wherein only the broken part must be replaced rather than a complete assembly. Furthermore, it is desired that the replacement be economically and easily done so that the replacement operation can be done on site rather than removing the mining equipment to a garage for a more extensive alteration. It is also desired that the replacable assembly be compact.
Various patents have been directed towards cutter bit assemblies. These patents include U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,310; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,158,403; 3,666,321; 3,992,061; 4,057,294; 4,068,897.